


Haikyuu!! One-shots

by Mochicoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBT characters, M/M, No Smut, Trigger Warnings, au stuff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochicoffee/pseuds/Mochicoffee
Summary: Decided to do one-shots requests are open as long as it isn't smut cause sexualizing minors is weird-Anyways trigger warning there might be some slight angst with sensitive topics.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Haikyuu!! One-shots

Kuroo caught a glimpse of Kenma again, his fingers tapping away at his handheld console "Jeez when are you gonna put that thing down?" He only received a tiny groan in response, the small blonde stat to the right of Kuroos bed focused on his game. Their meetings often ended up with just Kenma playing video games not paying any attention to his friend, while Kuroo was lost in his thoughts, although it isn't an ideal hangout, it worked for them. The long silent hours could be filled up with a conversation, but each other's company was enough to comfort them both.

The two had been best friends for years, the others on the Nekoma team thought they were an odd pairing, considering Kuroo was really outgoing and social, while Kenma was the complete opposite. "Can you at least drink some water? You need to stay hydrated you know." Kenma could feel Kuroo's caring yet intimidating glance behind him, so he simply nodded.

Kuroo headed to the kitchen for a plastic cup and filled it with some ice-cold water, over the past few weeks Kuroo has discovered feelings for Kenma in him that were beyond friendship. Although every time the thought came up he pushed it down, besides, Kenma was his best friend, and he would never fall for a guy like him anyway. Plus the place they lived in was not very welcoming of LGBT, still, Kuroo envied the rest of the team as some of them were openly out and proud.

Kuroo walked back to the room and held out the water-filled cup to Kenma, he took the cup and chugged it in 5 seconds, then continued to his game. Kuroo looked at him in shock, but then chuckled a bit, and took some of his own water.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later since Kenma's last visit, Kuroo still had those heart-warming, yet gut turning thoughts of the feelings he had for his best friend. Kuroo told Kenma he would be really busy until Friday since he had a science test to study for, of course, Kenma didn't question it since he knew how much Kuroo had a love for science, after school was over, Kuroo headed to his house to finally soak in the day and relax.

A few hours later he heard frantic knocking on the door, he got up from the couch and opened the door to find a crying Kenma soaked from the rain, he had two duffle bags with him but dropped them as soon as he saw Kuroo. He slumped his head into Kuroos's chest and started crying uncontrollably "Woah hey what happened?" Kuroo pulled Kenma in, grabbed his bags then shut the door.

Kenma couldn't speak, even if he tried nothing would come out but heavy sobs, it took a few long minutes before he could form words. Kenma proceeded to explain that he had a huge argument with his mom after she found out he was bi and kicked him out. Kuroo was in shock, so many emotions boiled up in him like anger, but the one that overcame him was sadness.

Kuroo comforted his friend as much as he could, resting his chin on his head wrapping both arms around him as they sat there on the couch, silently in each other's embrace. "Hey..." Kuroo broke the silence and forced out his sentence before he regrets not saying it "Why don't you come live with me?.." Kenma moved his head from Kuroo's chin and looked up at him "Are you crazy? How?" His sentences were more clear than ever now, Kuroo hesitantly carried out his next sentence "I don't think my mom would mind, she always treats you well and living with me wouldn't be so bad you practically come here all the time" Kuroo said that last sentence hoping to lighten the mood, but there was a long ten seconds before Kenma answered "But Kuroo this is a big decision and I don't wanna burden yo-" Kuroo grabbed Kenma's face and lightly kissed him, it lasted at least five seconds, Kuroo thought he might slap him after but it was worth it "Kenma, you are never a burden, you have no idea how much I love you and just want the best for you, so please.... don't leave me.."

Kenma froze, not knowing what to stay, instead, he kissed Kuroo for another 5 seconds and put his forehead to his."Idiot, I'm never gonna leave you" And for the first time in a while Kenma laughed, it was small and short but Kuroo enjoyed every second of it.

And at that moment Kuroo caught a glimpse of the future and what was ahead of him, and he smiled.


End file.
